Nothing Like Family
by PrincessZelda2031
Summary: When a strange new vampire named Lucille awakens, Alice and the family realize there's something about her that doesn't make sense. Not only is Lucille in some way connected to both Alice and Carlisle, but somehow the Volturi have been hiding something for years. Who is she and what is the secret?
1. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing world of Twilight, therefore I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer. :) **

_Epilogue: Lucille_

I remember waking up into a dark room with no recollection of how I got here. The last I remember was running into the woods with my little sister from something and now this. I frantically look around for my sister to see where she could have gone. I get up from the bed I was laying on and then I felt the strangest urge. I feel like I haven't drunk anything in ages so I went searching for a kitchen to get some water. I became desperate when I found no trace of it so it must be coming out of something. I tried twisting some knobs and it came out. I cupped my hands under it and started to drink. It did no good. I frowned but I smelled something. I turned around but that was when I yelped at the sight. There on the floor was a man lying face down with a note by his hand. I checked to see if he was breathing, but he wasn't. I started shaking when I held it and I almost dropped it. The note said in script:

_Hello Lucille, thought this would help with your problem. Enjoy._

The note wasn't signed with a signature. I wonder who sent it. There was a pool of blood and the smell was overpowering me and then I started to feel horrified at what he meant. I knew I could not do it and I was not raised that way. How is this even possible vampires don't exist! It doesn't explain though my longing to drink his blood. I looked down at my clothing and I was still wearing the dress I had on. It was a special dress my mother gave me on my birthday, which is April 18 of 1645. If that means I am what I'm supposed to be, then I wonder how long I was in that bed. I pushed that thought away for now because I was thirsty and I wanted answers so I ran downstairs to find the front door since no one was here and thrust the door open. I regretted it immediately. Sunlight poured in and my arms started to burn so I yelled out while slamming the door. I whimpered as I tried to blow out the smoke but then it started to heal.

I realized I needed something to cover myself maybe a hat so I searched the living room. Everything was completely covered in dust like they haven't been touched in so long. I saw a coat rack with some hats. I snatched it up and put it on. I must have looked ridiculous but I know there must be a carriage I can take to someplace safe. Luckily the sun was very high so the hat had enough shade to cover my face and my hands. I looked around outside and did not expect to see what I just saw.

**Sorry it's short there's another chapter that I'll try to make longer. Please let me know what you think I want to know if you guys liked it or if I should change something so reviews are appreciated! :)**


	2. Can Things Get Any Stranger!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the only one that owns Twilight while I'm just a fan that appreciates the world she created. :)**

I could not help myself, I went to where I could sit and broke down crying, if I had any. I have never been so afraid and confused in my life. What is going on I could not understand! I must have been asleep longer than I thought. Nothing looks familiar and I do not know what these strange objects with wheels going down roads are. There's no horses anywhere. I could feel people staring but I did not care. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you alright? It's a bit early for Halloween isn't it," a boy asked laughing a little.

I look up and see a boy with short dark hair with green eyes. He looked at me as if he's waiting for an answer. I couldn't help but look at him for a long moment. I was so surprised.

"Oh I apologize. Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry," I said in a rush.

"Okay," he said feeling unsure, "I'm Noah." He held out a hand.

I stared at it waiting to see what would happen. He reached for my hand and started to shake it.

"I'm Lucille," I responded feeling fascinated with what was happening. I could not help but smile back.

"Lucille huh. Can I call you Lucy," he asked.

I nodded never hearing the name before. Everyone always called me Lucille. This somehow feels special.

He came over next to me and sat down. I started to get nervous because I could smell him and I was really thirsty. I don't want to hurt him, so I decided to my dismay to just this once go back to the house and take up the offer until I find the solution. I convinced myself it was fine since I didn't actually do the deed. I had to know something first.

"I'm being silly but I completely forgot the date and year it is today. Could you tell me?"

He gave me a funny look but laughed a little as he looked at something on his wrist.

"It is officially April 18, 2013. Why," he asked with a puzzled look.

I got up suddenly and made an excuse, "I have to be somewhere and I didn't realize the date. Thank you Noah," I faked a smile and turned away.

"Wait, Lucy." I turned around.

"You're pretty strange for a pretty girl maybe I'll see you around," he said with a grin. I've never been so flattered. I smiled back and said I would be there here later today.

He nodded and jumped onto this long board with wheels. I noticed the sun went a little lower so I took it off since the building provided a lot of shade. I sighed at the enormous house and walked quickly to the porch. As I was about to touch the door handle I felt a hand grab my left one and pulled me towards the back of the house. When we stopped I jumped when I noticed a deer on the floor, which was already dead.

"Well, don't just stand there go ahead," a small girl said smiling. She looked in her late teens with short dark hair that reminded me of a pixie. She was noticeably very pale and had gold eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't even care who this girl was or what she knows because all I cared about was the smell coming from it. When I was finished she frowned a little. Her eyes got really wide.

"So it was true then. You have real fangs. How is this possible I don't understand," she added as her face changed to confusion.

I suddenly felt very defensive but confused. I took a step back.

"Look ma'am I don't know who you are or what's happening, but it's not a good idea to be near me." I turned around and walked off. She all of a sudden was in front of me in a second. I looked around nervously to see if anyone saw but the park and courtyard area was mostly empty, so no one paid attention.

"Relax I know what I'm doing no one is going to notice us."

This girl is still not making any sense.

"Either you tell me what you're doing here or I'll assume you're someone who's after me."

She suddenly went still and stared ahead. She stayed that way for 5 seconds and quickly whispered close in a rush.

"Look I'm trying to help you but right now it's not a good time. I'll have to meet you later, and I know you will."

"What makes you so sure and what do you mean?"

"I'll explain it all later and it will change your life. I have to go I can't be near your friend Noah and he's coming this way."

"How did you know about-"

But I stopped because she was already gone.

**So how was it? Hope you all liked it please tell how I did with reviews I'll take any suggestions! And thank you to those that added my story and myself to your favorite story and author you guys are awesome! ^_^  
**


	3. Where There's a Will There's a Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

_Alice_

"Alice you do know what you're risking going to the one place you shouldn't. You're supposed to be dead there remember," Jasper told me on the phone.

"Honey, I know but I thought it wouldn't hurt to see. I don't remember anything." Doesn't he understand how much this meant to me?

He sighed in understanding. "Just know that just because it's been a long time doesn't mean people might not ask questions."

"Are you seriously doubting my psychic powers Jazz? I'm offended," I said jokingly.

I could sense him smiling on the phone as he chuckled.

"Okay you've made your point. Wish I was there with you."

"I know me too. Is Carlisle there? I needed to speak to him, not that I don't mind speaking to you of course," I said while smiling.

"Yeah actually he heard you ask for him over the phone so here he is."

As soon as Carlisle was about to speak I started cutting in.

"Carlisle, I had a feeling that coming here was to see what it was like when I was human but then I sensed something else. I didn't connect it to my feeling then and now it all makes sense."

"What do you mean did something happen?"

"Well I did some research and figured out where I lived. And when I saw the house, I saw a girl, but she was wearing extremely outdated clothes. Which by the way needs a major wardrobe change. Anyway the style of clothes she was wearing looked strange and old and she was wearing a hat. Now you tell me who in their right mind nowadays, especially a girl in her late teens or early twenties, would wear a dress with a hat that only her grandmother would wear?"

I could hear him heave a sigh. "Alice…"

"No, there's a point here just listen. She walked outside the house and just yelled and slammed the door. I thought it was weird and that's when she walked out like that. Not only that she was talking to someone, but she was leaning away a little. What confirmed my suspicion was her asking what day it was today. So I took a deer to her in the back of the house and she drank it Carlisle.

"Hmmm…"

"The most confusing part was the fangs."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She had fangs Carlisle and they were definitely not fake."

I could hear the conversation going on in the background stop.

"Carlisle, what did she mean fangs," I heard Edward ask.

"Wow fangs how freaking awesome is that," Emmett added in. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice I'm not sure what's going on. I've never heard of those kind existing. I've never crossed one before."

"Well, they were there in plain sight I'm telling you," I replied.

"Does the Volturi know anything about this Alice," Edward asked.

"I've already looked Edward and all I see is them worrying about things completely irrelevant right now."

"Well, the best way I think to figure this out without their involvement is her coming here. You might have to think of a way to convince her to come."

"Oh I already know. She's hesitant but she believes you guys can help."

"Okay good, let us know when you plan to come back."

"I will Carlisle." I hung up. Deep down inside I feel I should make friends with her first. I'm pretty sure she won't like the idea of going with a total stranger. She's confused enough as it is. I know it will work out to be friends I don't need to see the future to know that. I went back to the park area to watch them at a distance and sat down to read a book about my hometown.

**Sorry that this one's short too I wanted you guys to see what Alice was thinking about the situation with Lucy and what she was going to do. I'll try to make chapters longer in the future. Oh and thank you to Bobalina72 for reviewing and all who added me and the story you're all awesome! :D Please keep reviewing!  
**


	4. Feeling Better

**Okay you guys here's new chapter for you I really liked how this one turned out hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to add or review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer you have one insanely awesome imagination for creating this beautiful world of Twilight. :D**

Chapter 4: Lucille (Lucy)

I was getting more and more curious as the day wore on. The sun was setting so even though it was going down, it was still light outside from all the small buildings around the park or courtyard area. There were plenty of spaces to sit so I went and sat down. I was looking at the people that were still here and their clothes. I can immediately tell what Noah was talking about when he mentioned my clothes. They did look much different than mine so I'll have to find a way to find something suitable to wear so I can fit in. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't hear Noah approach me as he sat down. I looked at my left and jumped a little.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing."

"No it's fine I was thinking about how this area and it looks so nice," I quickly said as an excuse. I think I need to be prepared for making up stories for when people ask.

"Yeah people usually hang out here with friends or ride on their longboards which I do here."

Oh so that's what that thing was called.

"So anyway," he added, "Where are you from Lucy?"

"I'm from London. I grew up there." At least that was the truth.

"Oh that's cool. So did you come here alone?"

"Yes I came by…" I said as I trailed off scrambling in my head to make up something. I heard something in the sky and pointed at it hoping he didn't notice the pause. He looked up.

"Oh by airplane, okay," he said with a confused face. Just then I heard the girl's voice in my ear. I looked around to see where she was and she was sitting down about 50 feet away with a book motioning her hand to herself. I think she wants me to come to her. How weird my hearing is. I stood up.

"I'm sorry I have to go do you want to meet-" Her voice cut in with a panicked no in my ear. What's the problem with her not being able to be around him anyway? Maybe she can't control herself.

"…never mind I forgot the person's not here," I finished with a little laugh.

He smiled a little. "You are still a strange girl in a good way I plan to figure you out one day. See you later." I hope he was joking about the figuring out part. He went off in his—longboard that's it—and waved once more. I'm a little irritated with how she's acting it's not making sense. I went over to her and before I opened my mouth she started first.

"I know what you're going to say and I can't answer right now Lucy."

I crossed my arms.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Won't. At least for now. I'm surprised you didn't ask about how I knew."

"Since this morning, nothing can surprise me anymore so whatever it is just say it."

She raised her eyes but shrugged. "Okay well one thing to know about me is I know the future, but only if someone's decision has been made. In your case, I already knew what you were going to say because you decided on it."

I blinked. I was right.

"Okay, so you can. Must be nice."

She then stood up. "I consider it a gift and a curse. There's some things in my life I'd rather not know and some that I need to. Come on I know somewhere we can be and I know you have nowhere to go it can be fun. Oh and I already have plans for us tomorrow you'll love it," she said as she grinned.

We ended up at a place she called a hotel. It made me wonder if she had money because it looks very expensive. We spent all night talking about ourselves, except she left out the part about her human life which she claimed doesn't remember and about the Noah thing. When the sun came back up again it got cloudy so she was excited about that. Apparently she sparkles like her skin was made out of diamonds and mine just burned. I figured there were two types of vampires in my head so far. There was no need to cover up so she led me everywhere to get me clothes. Throughout the experience I could tell she loved clothes and spending money . It made me feel a little weird that she was spending so much on someone she barely knew, but she said she wanted to help me. By the end of the day, in my new clothes she took me everywhere. I liked her a lot. I never really had friends like this and it felt really nice to not have to worry about being lonely. I do miss my family though. I always had a close relationship with my mother but my father never was around so she helped raise my younger sister and me by herself. Of course, I know now what happened to them. Noah was around the area as Alice—of which I finally learned her name—was looking inside another store. How can someone still not be done with this? I mentally laughed a little.

We ended up talking for an hour and she was still inside. We really started to bond more and soon became really good friends. I think he is starting to either admire me or looking for romantic involvement. I carefully hinted him I knew his intention and warned I was not a good person to be involved with in that way.

"Lucy, as strange as you are and of course I always mean that in a good way. It doesn't matter to me. You're so mysterious and I've never met someone like you. I'm still willing to figure you out," he said while smiling and holding my hand. No longer trying to hold back instinct I leaned over and hugged him tightly hinting I do like him but at the same time I'm not sure.

"Noah I might need time for this," I said as I held back, "I'm planning to go out of town for a while." Alice had already told me she planned to take to see more "friendly" vampires, as she called them, so I can meet them. She also mentioned they will eager to meet me and I wholeheartedly agreed after thinking about it. I wonder why they are anticipating my visit.

He nodded in understanding. "Okay do you have a cell phone so I can text you?" Throughout our outing Alice got me something called a phone and taught me the ins and outs of calling and texting.

"Sure that would be nice." I told him my number and as we left he hugged me again with his own meaning.

"Just be careful I'll be here at home," he told me and walked off. When he was out of earshot, Alice came out at that moment.

"I wanted you guys to have some privacy," she innocently excused herself. I smiled a little.

"It wasn't anything. He's just a really good friend."

"Uh huh," she teased,"Come on let's catch our flight before we miss it. And we humanly ran to her car and to the airport, as it was called.


	5. Promise

**Okay so you're going to see two POV's from two other people one of them being Carlisle. I put his in here for a reason and wanted to do something different this time. So anyway hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to add or review! Glad you guys liked it and here we go!**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know I'm not Stephenie Meyer lol. Don't own any characters except Lucy and Noah and anything else that isn't in the books. :)**

_Chapter 5: Carlisle_

I just got off the phone with Alice when my dear Esme came into my study. Her smile always lights up my world I always thank my lucky stars on the fate that brought us together. I returned her loving smile as she sat on the edge of the armchair I was sitting on.

"Was that Alice on the phone, I overheard her talking. Is she already on her way back with the girl?"

I nodded. "She finally got the answers she was looking for during her visit." I have to find out more about her. I can't help but wonder if the Volturi knows about this. They never even mentioned a possibility when I stayed with them.

"I do hope so. I can't imagine not remembering anything. I'm glad she found closure." I knew what she meant. After all, she was human when we met and I'm grateful she never forgot. Her next question made me froze.

"Have you," she asked quietly.

"What do you mean," I asked knowing very well what she meant. I have tried endlessly to avoid this question whenever possible. Now I know I can't do it any longer.

"I mean, have you found closure from what happened to you?"

This is it. I have to tell the truth. I sighed heavily.

"No."

She raised her eyebrows and then wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Honey, you've never…" she trailed off.

"I wanted everyone to see that as old as I am that I can move on after over 300 years. I didn't want that as an example to show our…children. They all have. I mean look at Rosalie. She was treated horribly and yet she found Emmett and even seemed to finally accept her vampire nature. Edward has Bella after so many years of inner struggles he's had and losing his parents. Alice most likely did even though she never knew her attacker and I didn't either. I have you finally after being lonely and…" I trailed off because I surprised both of us by dry sobbing. She only hugged me tighter.

"Shhh, honey it's okay," she whispered as I buried my face into her chest," You have us and that's all that matters." A silence between us lasted for five minutes, I finally pulled away.

"I know that. But I just thought it would be…nice if I ever bonded with my family when I was human. I never had any siblings and my father was too busy working. This is why I don't know how to move on Esme." Even though I stopped the sobbing I was still saddened.

"I will help you do that in every way possible, whatever it takes," she said as she smiled her smile again. That always makes me feel a little better.

_Edward_

I could overhear everything in Carlisle's study. It was so sad and surprising everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in. I turned to Jasper to see if he could do something. His face held Carlisle's sadness.

_Edward, I just can't do that to him. He may need to get it out of his system. _

I nodded. Nobody knew what to do from the looks of it. We've never seen this side of him before. He always seemed so calm and collected. But I understood, he missed having an actual human family. Everyone else in the family did at one time. For once, Rosalie wasn't worried about how she looked every day. Not even Emmett cracked a joke, although that would've been at an inappropriate time anyway. Bella was at Charlie's house because I didn't want to risk her being around the newcomer. Just then, they walked through the door out of his office. Everyone stood up not sure what to do. He looked at our faces and realized that we had overheard.

"I'm okay everyone, it was just something I needed to-" He got cut off because to our surprise Rosalie ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He looked shocked for a moment then put his arms around her too.

"It's okay Carlisle, we all need to break down at some point right?" she said trying to lighten the mood. We all laughed anyway.

"You sure you're okay?" Emmett asked trying to be sure.

He nodded. "As I'm ever going to be."

"We'll help you Carlisle," Jasper pitched in the conversation. All of us nodded. Esme smiled wider and Carlisle smiled a little.

"Thank you everyone."

"We're family Carlisle, it's what they do," I added in. I know we will.

At that we heard car doors slam outside.


	6. Surprise

**Okay so here's another chapter for you hope you liked it so far thank you to those that reviewed and added me it really means a lot to me! Oh if I do more than one POV it's because I feel would benefit the story and story although I like just one too.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the author of Twilight just a fan that loves her books! :D**

_Chapter 6: Alice_

Before we went to the airport I quickly hunted for us and got us some prey so we don't go thirsty on the plane ride. We arrived on time for our departure time and sat down at our seats. I hoped she will be okay around humans. On the plane we didn't really talk a lot in the beginning. I was too busy contemplating my thoughts. This girl, is somehow going to the center of our family and she doesn't know it yet. For a long time, Carlisle as well as Esme has always been the center of the family. But now I see Lucy is going to join their inner group. I snuck a look back at her face reading a book. She has long wavy blonde hair, not like Rosalie's. It has a reddish tint to it like strawberry blonde. With her old clothes, she looked much younger than her age. Now I see she looks a little bit older than us, more like early twenties. But her face, the way it looks is like you immediately want to trust her and believe whatever she says. I need to know more about her.

"How did you end up in Biloxi?"

She looked up at me.

"You mean the place where I was at. I don't know, I just remember being chased with my...sister. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the house." I just don't understand how she got into my family home.

"How old are you exactly?"

"I'm twenty. I was changed on my birthday in 1645."

So, I was right then. I was more curious about the year.

"You were changed over 300 years ago," I asked trying not to shout. Wow, she's probably physically and realistically close to Carlisle's age.

"I suppose that's true. I'm blanked out over that time."

"So you were just...asleep this whole time? I couldn't believe I was hearing.

"I suppose so because I woke up from a bed, just like any normal...human would." Wow.

"What about your family, what were they like?"

"My family wasn't normal. My father was working at his job often and so my mother was the only one caring for me and my younger sister Adele. I didn't know very much about him, but my mother was still in love with him so whenever she talked about him, it didn't matter to her that he was hardly ever home. She would show me pictures of my brother which I never knew about and never met, so at least I knew what he looked like. I think around my age about a little older. I wish I did meet him though."

I touched her hand sympathetically. I knew not having a normal family was like.

"Well, now's the chance to start over," I said enthusiastically. She smiled and nodded.

"I like the sound of that. Will you help me?"

"Of course! No need to ask me silly!" She then laughed.

The plan ride lasted a few more hours. Then I saw the familiar landscape of Washington.

"Are you ready Lucy?"

"Yes, I think I am. I need answers to figure out some things."

I agreed, although I feel we all need to understand how she became what she is and the possibility of others like her. When we got off the plane I saw my beloved yellow Porsche that Edward left for me. I jumped into it and Lucy got in. She seems to catch on modern times rather fast, I noticed. It was sort of a long drive since the house in the forest, but we eventually made it to the car garage. As we pulled in, I saw Lucy's expression at the house.

"We have a doctor and he's really good at his job," I answered her mental question. She shook out of her stupor as we slammed the car doors and onto the front door. I turned to her.

"Now we're kind of a big group so there are six of us including me. The doctor's the father figure and his wife is our mother." I have a feeling this might be surprising. I already knew in my vision and when I first saw her. I walked inside first and everyone was in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were by his study. Everyone else was close to him. I knew something happened here.

"Hi everyone we're back!" They all came over welcoming me home. Jasper ran over and lifted me up hugging me tight.

"So where's the girl hiding at Alice," Emmett asked showing his big grin. Oh boy, I know that smile. Lucy is going be under his jokes and ridiculous behavior.

"She's right here. Come meet them Lucy," I said to her as she slowly walked inside. One by one everyone shook Lucy's hand, except Emmett of course. Rosalie was hesitant but shook it without interest. Then Carlisle came up to her but didn't shook her hand for two reasons. Both looked at each other while Lucy hands flew up to her mouth after Carlisle's confused expression. It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop onto the floor. Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stared at them with astonished looks. I knew this day was coming it was one of the reasons why I brought her here. Carlisle wasn't confused because of what she did. Her next statement confirmed my suspicions.

"Brother?"

_Lucy_

I was pretty nervous meeting her family. I knew they were technically what everyone else calls a coven, but I've been told they consider themselves family. I also learned everyone in the house is together as mates, another interesting word for me. It might be strange to everyone else but I guess that doesn't matter if you find the one and only reason for your existence. I don't know if Noah would be like that for me. As if he could read my thoughts, I got a message from him as Alice kept driving home.

_Hope your trip is going okay. Be careful.  
_

I smiled a little. If only he knew it wasn't necessary. I sent a reply back saying I'm not sure yet and just got here while describing how big the house is when we arrived. I couldn't help but stare at how enormous it is. As we closed the doors she saw my expression.

"We have a doctor and he's really good at his job," she said smiling. He must be very well known or loved here. But then I wondered how he is able to do that. After she told me at the doorstep about her family, I remained outside while she opened the door. After she got hugs from everyone she motioned for me to come inside. One by one everyone came up to me. I learned a lot of names. Jasper, which is obviously her mate just by the way he looks at her. Rosalie, who seemed bored but shook my hand anyway. Edward, who turned out very nice. Emmett, who apparently is a hugger because I couldn't even move under his iron grip. It was kind of weird but I could tell he means well. Esme, who immediately struck me as a mother. This has to be her. She hugged me warmly but also like she was happy to see me. Then a man who has to be her husband suddenly made me froze. He looked at me trying to read my face, but I knew he was confused too. He had blonde hair and looked around my age, I'm sure a little older. Then the realization finally hit me. My hands flew over to my mouth. It can't be. I tried in my mind to show the picture my mother showed me. It makes complete sense. I could tell everyone noticed because it suddenly got very quiet. I knew it was the same person.

"Brother?" I squeaked.

_Edward_

When Lucy came in, I knew what her first impressions of us were. Although her thoughts about me make me chuckle a little in my head. I didn't want to embarrass her so I smiled a little back. As soon as Carlisle came up her thoughts came raging back to me.

_No, no, no it can't be how is it possible that he's here-?_

_He looks so much like in the picture..._

_Yes, yes it's definitely him! He must've gotten changed or something..._

Then Carlisle's thoughts were interesting also.

_This girl, there's something about her..._

_Wait, she has the same facial features, same hair even though it's longer..._

_She looks so much like my...no it can't be!_

Wait a minute, what's going on? I looked at everyone else and they were staring at the two them incredulously. It had gotten very quiet until we heard,"Brother?"

**Wow I bet you didn't see that one coming did you? ;) Keep adding and reviewing you know you want to!**


	7. New Discoveries

**Okay everyone here's a new chapter sorry it took awhile. For this chapter I thought to introduce Noah more and I decided back up time a little bit in here too. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Noah _

I am sitting in my room on my computer doing my part of a class project. It's one of those do-it-yourself type of thing. My psychology professor at the university where I go was teaching us about families and how we get our genes from family members. She wanted everyone to do a family tree going back as early as 100 years. I didn't mind because I thought it would be interesting to do some research on my ancestors. I couldn't help but wonder about Lucy as I typed in my name into a site. The first time I saw her, I knew right away she wasn't like anyone I've ever seen. If I hadn't found out she was from London, I never would've figured out where she was from. I normally don't walk up to someone I don't know and strike up a conversation. She looked so out of place with how she dressed and she was very pale. I do remember the way she talked it sounded so polite and adult that no one that looks our age would talk like. I shook away the thought in my head as the results came up on the screen. My mom then walked in. We were the only ones that live here so she didn't need to knock unless it's locked. She came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey mom," I greeted her.

"Hey honey, just checking up on how your project's going. Anything special about the Brandon family tree?" As I looked at screen I noticed the date of births and deaths.

"Well it looks like longevity doesn't run in the family, I'm doomed to die at 80," I laughed a little. She laughed along with me.

"That makes sense from all the stories that everyone passed down." She's never really told me a lot of stories about our ancestors. I turned around.

"What makes sense," I asked curiously.

"Well sweetie, not everyone lived to old age and we're not as normal as you think. There's cases of mental illnesses that have happened." I was suddenly intrigued. She never mentioned anything like this.

"Like who? Did I have crazy relatives back then?" It looked like she was having an inner argument with herself as she stared ahead. She then suddenly got up and walked over to me. She then sighed.

"I guess this begins another round of passing down the family secret like I was told. Let me look and see what you got." I got up for her to sit down as she went through the list of names going backwards in time. She then stopped scrolling and pointed. As I looked closure I saw a name and death date with a picture. She looked familiar like I've seen her before, but of course it would be impossible because it was silly thing to even think.

"Wow, she died pretty young what happened?"

"She wasn't like any normal girl Noah, for one thing. She would have what everyone calls nowadays premonitions. People weren't too thrilled about it and thought she was extremely weird. So she died at the insane asylum she was committed in the same year. I remember my grandma would tell me about her sister before she died. Of her always making the family always nervous when she had them, which never came true by the way.

Their eyes were finally opened," she continued," one day when the thing about my grandma's mother came true and it was the last straw. Next thing she knew, her sister was thrown into the asylum never seen again until her death. It's kind of a shame really now that I think about it, of her passing away so young."

I looked back at the screen at her picture. "Mom really, you would've never known just by looking at her that she was crazy. You would call it a really strong gut feeling."

"Honey back then they didn't think so," she said while walking towards the door, "they didn't take her seriously until her mom died." So she had a feeling her mom was going to die? I can't imagine having that feeling for my mom.

"Oh, well it's still crazy with everything that happened."

"I agree," she said walking out the door.

I kept looking at her picture. Something about her struck out at me. I suddenly looked back to sitting and talking with Lucy on the bench outside. She didn't notice it but I saw at the corner of my eye a girl was sitting a little far from us sitting reading a book. It was a quick glance, but it was enough to take in all her features. She was short dark hair and her figure was small. She did look at the possible age like the one on the screen, which would be about 19. Did my ancestor have a descendant I didn't know about? I looked but no names were listed under her name. They looked so much like each other. Lucy must have known her because I looked back and saw them talking. I shook off the thought. It's impossible it was a very long time ago she would've been 112 years old and like I found out, my relatives don't have a long life.

I decided to text Lucy and ask who her friend was. I know it's stupid to think this thought but I was going to put it off as funny. I got a message back with one word: _Alice._

* * *

_Alice _

I didn't want anyone to go with me. I wanted to experience it for myself to know what my unknown human life was like. It was hard considering I would be away from Jasper for the whole time being. I was warned though of the possible potential risks showing up in my hometown. The possibility of someone recognizing me even though it was 93 years ago. What if my niece happens to see me? Or what if a family member might have even seen pictures of me that have probably have me in it? All these what-if questions we all of thought of I'll admit does seem a little risky. But honestly, have we all anyway?

The plane finally landed in Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport. I already booked a hotel reservation to stay in while I'm here. I tried to ignore the stares of people as I walked past them while I got my luggage and hailed for a cab to take me there. As I checked into my room I set my things down and figured out my plan of action. I researched on the computer before I got here about places of my past. I wasn't sure where I should go first.

I decided on going to my family home first. As I got into another cab, I could he was trying hard to focus on the road with me in it.

"Well, here we are miss," he said with a all too friendly smile.

"Uh, thanks," I answered trying to make my voice sound normal as I shut the door.

I looked at the house. It was a large two-story house and it definitely looks like it has been vacant for years. There was no sign of life inside at all not even cars parked outside or any movement inside. You would have known because the kitchen and living room windows were next to each other in the front of the house. I walked up to the front porch and stopped to look around. That's when I saw a large smooth rock next to the front door. There was a written message on it. It said _Mary's Rocky_. I started to form a smile on my face. This was me, writing on this rock.

_A little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old, exploring outside in her cute little summer dress. Maybe I got my fashion sense from my mom. My mother is sitting on the porch reading a book while watching me play out in the summer sun. Out in the grass I spot a large smooth rock and wanted to keep it. Maybe I had a rock collection in my room. I pick it up and excitedly ran up and showing her. She gives me a crayon and helps me write my name on it. I decide to put outside to let people know it's mine and special to me._

I snapped out of my imagination. I set it down and noticed something else. If you haven't really looked closely anyone would surely miss it. A loose floor board barely stuck out and I could see something under it. As I lifted it a few folded sheets of paper came popping out of the hole. Curious, I took them out. They looked a little yellow in age and had faded handwriting. Obviously these have stayed in there for a while. On one of them I saw the name _Mary _and the other said _Mary Alice_. The one with my two names looked like it was written in masculine handwriting and the one with only my first name had loopy handwriting. I let out the non-existent breath I hadn't realized I've been holding. I sat down on the porch and decided to start with the _Mary Alice _letter I found out.

_April 28, 1955_

_To Mary Alice:_

_I know this letter would be pointless for me to write to you because I know you are gone forever. I carry with me one of my biggest regrets and that is not sending you to the asylum when you have showed this wildly bizarre behavior when you were young. Maybe then, you would gotten better sooner and we would have had a decent normal family. Normally, I wouldn't start off a letter like this, but I know it's impossible for you to even come across this. _

_I feel you should at least know what I've been feeling for years and you've never had the chance to actually hear it from me. I know you must be watching me write this very letter and yes, I know what had happened over there with your disappearance. It makes sense to write down the year you were committed on your headstone. After all these years, I convinced myself you must have died a long time ago anyway and it is definitely what happened. _

_I remember your funeral too, although it was short. Not very many people came. I mean, who wants to come to the funeral of someone's daughter who was a freak? You know, I never forgave you for your mother's death. Why do you think I was so angry and tried to come over to you myself? I was so ashamed how you made me the joke of the town for years. People have never forgotten how you always scared everyone for no reason._

_Cecilia, of course was oblivious to what happened with you. Every day she wanted you for company and misses you. I finally broke the news after a few years of her mourning. She, of course, was outraged at me for keeping it away from her. She had thought you went missing all that time. Do you know she named her daughter after you? I was very upset because of what you did to us. She didn't care of course, she loved you._

_I should let you know that at this moment I am dying. I only have weeks to live. I thought I would write this letter to explain everything. My wife, your step-mother, in case you didn't know came up with the idea of going after you. I thought it was a brilliant, how else would you be able to comply with going to the asylum. Let it be known, it was a way of showing you the point I was trying to get across to you for years. I do hope look back on this and punish yourself for what you have done to this family. I may not be able to do this legally because you were over the age limit, but I want you to know you are not my daughter. You proved that before you were committed._

_Robert_

I stared at the paper for 2 seconds and laughed a little. Of course, my own father was ashamed of me even existing. He didn't even write Dad or Father or even addressed me as his daughter like any parent would. It's fine, I have Carlisle for one and that's all that matters. It's not like I remembered him anyways. Maybe it's good that I forgot him. I turned the paper into confetti and let it blow away in the wind. I looked at the other one bracing myself and sighed for another rejection. It was my mother.

_June 18__th__, 1920_

_My dearest daughter Alice:_

_Before you think of any harsh thoughts about me you may have know that I will always love you. I am in a hurry writing this just in case something happens. Honey, PLEASE know I do not hate you for what you were experiencing. I know you must think I do, but all it was, was me finding it hard to accept the possibility. I just thought whatever was brought upon to you was fair but I realize now they were unfair to you. Mary, every since you "predicted" of my death I made sure to be careful because I know some of them came true and I couldn't risk them. Please know I did not doubt you, although it has been so long since you first brought it up that I have actually forgotten about it._

_But know, I wish I hadn't and now I have this terrible feeling that something's not right. That's why I'm writing you this Mary. To let you know I have NEVER hated you when in fact I love you. Your father may be cold-hearted towards you and for that I'm worried what he'll do next. In case anything happens to me, I'm going to hide this in a place he'll never bother to look, which I hope you do. _

_Please, for me, Mary, if anything please spread that warm glow of happiness you try to spread to everyone and keep doing it. It certainly made me happy and I hope you'll use that gift for as long as you live. That is my only wish for you. Remember the smile that everyone says you got from me, love. I love you forever._

_Mom_

If I could cry, I would have right there. I did for all the reasons that never got to happen. I wished I remembered her and even what was the last thing I said to her. I guess it doesn't matter now. This is deserved to be kept. I composed myself and got ready to go to my next destination. The place of my rebirth.

* * *

**Just a heads up to my readers, if you are confused in any shape or form I will gladly answer your questions and put post them at the end of my chapters. Oh and yes that's a real airport in case you were wondering. Thank you all again for being patient and to those that reviewed/added!**


	8. Definition of Weird: My Life

**Hey hope you enjoyed the story so far. I've been waiting to include the wolves so I'm happy I finally got to do it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's brilliant mind only created Twilight. Just a beloved fan here. I'm so glad she dreamed about it!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Jacob_

I walked inside Charlie's house without knocking. I obviously didn't need to because he knows me so well. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Bella cooking dinner for him. I thought it was so nice for her to do that every night since she didn't live under his roof anymore. It wasn't awkward at all when we hugged. After all, she is technically way older than me while I physically looked much older than her. I guess that evens us out.

"Hey Jake," she said cheerfully with a smile. We recently have gotten close over the years since we pretty much in the beginning said a friendly hello or did small talk. But it was her idea to catch up and so we've been hanging out ever since. We're obviously not teenagers anymore even though I'm still phasing and she has reluctantly decided to stay human for the bloodsucker's sake. The one's who imprinted stopped except for Quil because Claire was so young. As soon as she was his age he would stop he told me. The only wolves left were the ones that didn't imprint, including me. My eyes widened at the creation she was making.

"Dang, Bells that's enough to practically feed an army."

"When it concerns food, Jake you _are _the army," she said with a laugh, "Why do you think I stock up the kitchen?"

I didn't want to bother eating their food but my stupid stomach betrayed me.

She put plate after plate of food on the table. It was spaghetti with garlic bread. When Charlie smelled the food he came in and sat down. I had already dug in by the time he did. His shook his head and smiled.

"You boys have appetites enough for twenty people at once," he sort of laughed. I sheepishly smiled in response. As I was about to get a third helping, Seth suddenly burst through the door looking frantic with his eyes wide. Everyone turned concerned. He sounded out of breath coming here like he was running a marathon or something.

"I-I'm s-sorry Chief Swan. J-Jake I need to t-talk to you."

Charlie got up as I did and went to him.

"Are you okay Seth. Has there been a problem?"

He shook his head. He calmed down a little.

"No sir it's not that. Jake just needs to take care of something."

Charlie frowned a little obviously not buying it.

"Son, just tell me what it is and I'll take care of it," he said using his official police voice. I then started to save Seth the trouble.

"It's okay Charlie it's probably just one of my Dad's tricks to get me home. I'll see you all later." Bella started to say something but I gave her a look that said _I'll tell you later_. She nodded. Charlie finally let us go with a funny look. I ran out the door and when we were out of ear shot Seth phased and then I did the same. As we started to run through the forest, I finally caught why he looked so panic. There was a scent I did not recognize and it definitely wasn't human or even smelled like the Cullen's.

_Jake, what the hell is that smell?! It's not the usual vamp smell we know._

_I don't know and I don't like it go get the others while I follow it. _Seth became my second in command if I'm not around or if I need him to do something for the pack.

_'__Kay on it. _He took off in the other direction.

Something is definitely up with this scent. It's not intoxicating and sweet like the Cullen's. It tells me it's not a good sign and a threat. It actually made me wanna to just turn around and to just let it go. But I can't do that because that would be insane. As I kept running, the smell became overpowering, which made me bare my teeth and growl when a figure stepped out behind a tree.

* * *

_Lucy_

It was still silent as I continued to look at my older brother. He as well as everyone else was speechless. I finally broke the ice.

"You look so much like-" I whispered and at the same time we said, "Father."

I couldn't take it anymore I slowly wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug while laughing a little. He was a little hesitant but he gently put his arms around me too.

"You're my little sister?" As we pulled away and before I could respond Esme started to talk.

"Wait, you're my sister-in-law?!" She was grinning. I nodded. She then hugged me too.

"Welcome to the family!" Her smile didn't falter. I smiled back shyly. Everyone then started to hug or shake my hand. Carlisle expression had an unfathomable emotion the entire time. I looked at him confused. Was he not happy to finally meet me?

"He's just very overwhelmed, but wants to know more about you," Edward said with a little smile. How did he-

"Some vampires have gifts. I can read minds." Oh, well then that explains a lot. He chucked a little. I was excited to know him and his family too. We all then went to the living room and sat down.

"Honey, would you be able to explain what's going on or should we ask Lucy?" As he shook his head, it was clear. He had no idea. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to me.

"I'm actually the only one that knows, about our family. We have the same father but different mothers."

"That makes sense, because my mother died when I was born. I remember that story," Carlisle admitted.

"Carlisle, you recognized her didn't you even though you never met," Edward said.

He nodded. "I thought she looked like-" and at the same time we said "Father," again. Everyone laughed.

"You guys actually sort of think alike," Emmett said sounding surprised.

Carlisle then asked me, "When were you changed Lucy?"

"Well I'm 3 years younger than you so it would be 1645. I can't answer the question of where I have been all that time because I've been asleep."

He looked confused but then recovered, "Oh, you mean unconscious like the real legends?"

"That they best way I can explain it," I admitted.

"Wow we really do have an actual Dracula vampire!" Emmett said excitedly while Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Emmett!" Esme said scolding him. I laughed and brushed it off. I then got up.

"I'm going to get some fresh air everyone I'll be back." I needed to hunt anyway.

"We could go with you," my brother offered. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay I've been wanting to hunt and go someplace calm and relaxing." I waved bye and ran out the door. I've heard there's a beach nearby and I've always wanted to go to one. When I finished hunting some mountain lions and a bear, I just took my time and ran, but not too fast. As I was finally starting to enjoy the moment, I smelled an extremely odd smell nearby. I didn't smell awful, but it wasn't the most appealing I've ever smelled. I frowned a little but then I heard a heartbeat and pounding footsteps. Something let out the most menacing snarl I ever heard, which made me want to turn to the other direction.

When I turned around to defend myself against this threat fear built up inside me. It was literally the most largest pack of wolves I've ever seen. As they were charging at me, I was then about to turn my head away to run. As they came too close for comfort I locked eyes at a russet brown wolf that was obviously their leader.

That was when I couldn't look away from him. The reality that they were about to kill me flew out of my mind. His eyes at the same time had the most strangest expression.


	9. Storytelling

**Hey my fellow readers I present to you a new chapter! I am sorry though that it took awhile I actually had some trouble with this one but I'm happy it turned out this way enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer Twilight is all hers.**

_Chapter 9: Jacob_

I couldn't comprehend the events that happened next. It didn't matter that I suddenly stopped and the pack came a complete halt inches from her with shouts of protest in my head.

_Jake, did you just-?!_

_Please tell me to did NOT did this to our enemy-_

_Jake, what should we do now how is the tribe gonna react to this-?!_

More and more added shouts kept coming but they were just blurred together as far as I was concerned. None of what they thought did not matter. Leah, who was closest to her, snarled but retreated when I gave her a warning glare that said _Back off_. I turned to the girl and took in her features. I knew why they were so incredulous I would be too. I just imprinted on my enemy. She had wavy hair that went past her shoulders and was wearing a white dress. I thought it was the most amazing sight I ever laid my eyes on.

_Jake, I don't LIKE this-_

_No one asked if you cared Leah! Shut it! _I snapped. She stopped her negative thoughts.

I slowly went forward and the girl was still shaking a little from fear slowly backing away totally stunned. For some reason, the atmosphere changed. I suddenly felt I should not be approaching her to the point of her being the person that no one wouldn't even think twice about messing with. I whined a little letting her know no harm will come to her. I didn't realize it but she held in a protective stance when she released it. Her face softened a little and hesitantly put her hand out to pet my head and I leaned it against her. She finally relaxed and even smiled a little.

_Boss I hear them coming!_ Quil finally spoke. I could tell she noticed too and turned her head. All of a sudden they all rushed over and the pack suddenly tensed up and growled. I thought she was going to go to them but she stayed by my side instead. The blonde head vamp spoke up.

"Jacob we did not come to harm any one of you. We were just worried about Lucy."

I still stayed in my wolf form. How is she all of a sudden a member of theirs? We've never seen them before with her.

"She's Carlisle's sister. Blood-related," Edward said.

I wonder if they noticed how close to the treaty border line they are now.

"We're aware of that. I'm curious as to know why she's on your side but you're not harming her," he said again pondering the question.

_What do you think bloodsucker? You think I'd just let a random one just come prancing around our territory if there was no reason? _I said in a sarcastic tone. He raised his eyebrows. He finally got it.

"Um, Lucy why are you over there," Carlisle asked.

She just shrugged obviously confused too. "Why wouldn't I?"

"She got imprinted on by Jacob," Edward announced. There were cries of protests.

Carlisle turned to the small dark haired vampire looking shocked.

"Alice…did you see this coming," Carlisle asked.

She shook her head. "I knew she was hunting and then it got blurry afterwards. Carlisle I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault please don't ever blame yourself," he said turning to me, "Jacob would it be possible if I speak to her? You're welcome to come with her." He didn't even sound angry like I thought he would. I turned to Edward.

_I'm pretty sure I can explain this to her better than anyone here, you tell him that._ What did this guy think he is?!

"Carlisle it's probably best for them to talk about it because they understand it better." Damn well we do I don't care how complicated the subject is! The blonde vamp asked Lucy next to me, "Lucy do you mind that?" She immediately shook her head clearly indicating she wanted to be with wolves she barely met that tried to kill her. The rest hesitated to either stay or go. I growled a response. _We're not gonna hurt her! _

"Everyone let's go," Edward motioned for them to leave with them. The blonde girl vamp took one last look of disgust and they all ran off vampire speed.

_Jake, this is the borderline is she even allowed on our side?_

_It shouldn't matter she's an imprint._

I wanted to phase back to explain before things got more awkward between the silent conversation we were having.

_Jake are you crazy?! She's a vampire! _

I ignored Leah as I ran into the woods and came back in my human form. Lucy looked startled looking for my wolf form. I walked up to her slowly but I knew she felt the same pull and wore a confused expression.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Jake. I was the wolf you were looking for," he said with a small smile.

* * *

_Lucy_

This drawing to this person I've never met is so indescribable that you would only understand if you've felt it yourself. The only thing I was sure of is that I did not want to look away or even be away from him. Yet, the shyness of me showed itself a bit when he changed back. He wasn't properly dressed, in fact he was didn't have anything on at the top. He did though wear shoes and shorts.

"I know this has to be impossible and you're probably very confused right now," he continued, "but I can explain what's going on if that's okay with you. It's really your choice."

I wanted more than anything to understand, but at the same time I wanted to go back to my new family. He was so easily to talk to and I can easily see that we would become very good friends. It's just this pull for some reason remained stronger than my desire to go back to the house, so I nodded.

"What you're feeling, this pull, I feel it too. It's called imprinting. It's complicated to explain but legends say it's when a wolf finds their soul mate, but it doesn't have to be like that if you don't want to. Whatever you need me to be I'll be that for you, whether it's a brother, protector, or lover. It's stronger than any feeling anyone's felt for someone else."

He's right, it is complicated. At the same time though, it makes sense. I wasn't even surprised at the soul mate part, this mutual attraction can't possibly be normal for any human. I wasn't sure how I felt about him, but I do know I want to be near his company. That made me wonder about the noticeable tension between them and my family.

"So, what was the meaning behind the tension earlier," I asked in a tone that said I understood what he said.

"Oh, that. Mine and your family have a history. We're supposed to be natural enemies."

"Oh," I said sadly, "how would this imprint work if that stands in the way?" He looked a little uncomfortable but unsure of himself.

"To be honest, I don't know," he said letting the sentence hang in the air.

"And how would your family react to this?"

He didn't say anything then he suddenly changed the subject.

"So, what's your story? I don't know anything about you, if you don't mind my asking."

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I lived in London my whole life during the 1600's with my mother and younger sister," as I said this a weird memory suddenly popped into my mind, "It's very faded during that time but I do remember sensing someone was following my sister and I and we started running. I never made it over a bridge that crossed over a river though, as I was attacked from behind. As I fell to the ground I screamed for her to run, which took a few times because she was hesitating," I said as he listened intently.

"I woke up, but it wasn't the house I was in. I thought I was asleep for 300 years. I remember feeling scared…and thirsty. I go outside and nearly forgot about my father's vampire raid. I tried to hide and as I turned into an alleyway I slammed into someone. It was a young male. He started to struggle but I could hear his blood pumping through him and I became so ravaged with thirst with being as I am, I attacked him. I then realized a change in me. A strange sensation overcame me and he was in a lot of pain but I knew it was working. It was too dark to see what he looked like so I brought him in the alleyway as it was completed. It took 3 days to finish and when he woke up I quickly hid out of sight but enough to see him and when I finally saw him," I stopped because I gasped out loud covering my mouth. I suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I have to go," I said frantically and I left him feeling shocked and confused. I wanted to cry so bad but of course, we don't produce tears so all that came out was sobbing sounds. I have to get out of here. I know what will happen. I must be the world's most horrible person. I ran inside the house ignoring everybody and straight to my room where my things were. As I came out, they had worried expressions on their faces.

Carlisle came forward with such a concerned look it made me hate myself for what I finally was going to confess.

"Lucy, dear what happened," Esme asked me worriedly.

I realized Jasper and Alice weren't here they probably went hunting.

"Carlisle, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?"

I took a deep breath although it wasn't necessary and let it out.

"I'm the vampire that changed you."

* * *

**Sorry I have a thing for cliff hangers haha! Tell me what you think please review and add it means a lot that you guys like it and thank you to all who did! Again if you have any questions ask them in the reviews and I'll post the answers at the end of the chapters. :)**


End file.
